More than Just a Good Story
by Sno-WhiteQueen007
Summary: An ongoing series of drabbles and/or super-long one-shots of fluff between Teddy and Henry. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N: This will be a series of one shots I've been working on for the past month. Some are in third person, others are in Henry**

* * *

Teddy Altman got home from work late that evening. She walked through the front door of her apartment with an exhausted huff, relieved to be home at last. She could have been home hours ago, if it weren't for the page she'd gotten because someone's heart decided to give out. Complication after complication left Teddy's hands stiff and sore, her feet nearly too tired to keep her standing upright. Hell, she nearly collapsed onto the hardwood floor the moment she opened the front door, but really, it wasn't worth the trouble of having to push herself back up later. Teddy rid herself of her jacket and purse, leaving both by the door, and sulked into her living room to seek refuge on her sofa. Her limbs seemed to thank her as she took the weight off when she sat down. She settled on her back, eyes locked on the ceiling as her mind began to wander, going back over what happened through the course of the day.

That morning, she'd woken up with a throbbing headache, just like she had done every day that week so far. She tried to brush it off, especially when her closest friend, pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins, asked her about it after she found Teddy rubbing her temples during a break. Teddy would have gotten away with it, had she not suddenly bolted to the nearest bathroom and found herself bent over a toilet and watching the contents of her stomach fall not the bowl from her mouth. Arizona had been there to hold her friend's hair back, but little did Teddy know that the blonde had a suspicious look on her face. Once Teddy was finished and had rinsed out her mouth, she found her friend scrutinizing her, searching her up and down, the gears in her head surely turning. The next thing the cardio attending knew, she was being dragged by Arizona, with a hand tightly gripping her arm to pull her behind, leaving Teddy with no choice but to follow, and they didn't stop until they were inside a supply closet. Arizona released her grasp before she began to search the contents on the shelves. From a clear plastic box near the back of a shelf, she pulled out something wrapped in what looked like foil, and she slapped it into Teddy's hand.

"What's this?" she'd asked in confusion.

"A pregnancy test," Arizona answered with a hopeful grin on her face. Teddy's confusion made way for shock and a bit of denial, but before she could speak, Arizona did first. "Think about it, Teds. The headaches, the drowsiness and lack of sleep, not to mention the episode you just had… Has that happened before?"

Teddy was still trying to find the right words to react. She nodded upon realizing that she'd thrown up three times in the past two days. She nodded quietly, eyes wide and bewildered. Arizona gave her a genuine smile, her blue eyes dancing. Teddy had gone to staring at the unwrapped test in her hands, but she looked up when she felt her friend place her hands upon her shoulders. That was the last thing Teddy remembered before she found herself back in the restroom, this time with the test now opened and firmly in her hands. She knew how they worked, but somehow she felt stumped. Was it even possible? She was in her forties, for God's sake! Most people have kids in their twenties and early thirties. It had been just over a year and a half before when she figured she'd never be able to have children. Boy, was that a different story, now. Teddy took a deep breath. She didn't know how long she'd been in that stall just waiting for the results. Seemed like an eternity for the most part. She had no idea if she was ready to handle it. Some part of her was terrified, the other, hopeful. Here goes nothing, she thought, and she removed her thumb from the little screen of the test. Her heart stopped upon seeing what was there.

A plus sign stares right back at her. The test was positive; she was pregnant.

She had then been overwhelmed with different emotions at that moment: joy, fear, excitement, love… the list went on and on. Now, her mind was on her husband, Henry Burton, and she could only imagine his reaction when she told him later, when she got home. The two had spoken of children, but they figured maybe it was too late in their life, though it wouldn't hurt to try. Thank God, they did, or otherwise, Teddy wouldn't be there in that bathroom, crying tears of pure joy. All she wanted then was to get home and tell her husband that they were actually going to have a baby.

Much to Teddy's dismay, though, she got stuck in a super long heart surgery, one thing leading to another, delaying her return home to her husband. As she lay there on her sofa, hours after she learned the news, she was almost too tired to even think about it. But once the thought entered her mind, a smile crept over her face. Her hand placed itself over her stomach, where her child was growing, and her heart soared with warmth. She just couldn't believe it. Teddy Altman was going to be a mother.

Henry Burton had been in bed when he heard his wife come home. It was one of those rare days he'd actually get to spend at home, but he realized that he liked it better at the hospital, since that was where he got to see his hot wife in action. Over the past year and a half, he'd grown to like on-call rooms and checkups (so long as his life wasn't at stake). He felt extremely lucky to have such a woman in his life. And boy, did he treat his woman like a queen. It may have been late that night, but that didn't keep him from having a meal ready for her when she returned. He figured that since she gave him his life expectancy, he would do everything to repay her. And since she was late today, he expected a massage was needed. He placed down the book he had in his hands and pushed himself out of bed. Lumbering into the den, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife on the sofa, smiling giddily. Teddy noticed him in the corner of her eye and glanced up.

"Hey, you!" she smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

Henry shook his head. "I was waiting for the love of my life to get home. I wouldn't sleep until she returned to me."

She rolled her eyes as he made his way to her. He took the liberty of kneeling on the ground beside her, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. He'd never get over that, the feeling of his superwoman's sweet lips. There had been a time when he thought he'd never get to have her, but that was a thing of the past. Now, she was his, and he was sure as hell proud of it.

"You alright?" he asked, having noticed how tired she looked. "Long day?"

"Yes," Teddy nodded. "I thought I would never get to come home. I have had something to tell you all day. It seemed like no one wanted me to say it."

The man knit his eyebrows in question. "What is it?"

Teddy formulated the words in her head. She really hadn't prepared herself for telling him. Deep down, she worried he would be angry or upset. Her heart slammed against her ribs, and she could feel sweat coming on soon. The smile returned to her face, creeping from ear to ear as she found herself unable to contain it anymore.

"Well," she began. "This morning, I thought I had a migraine, since my head wouldn't stop hurting and I ended up blowing chunks everywhere… but Arizona had me take a test… a pregnancy test…" Henry looked upon her in confusion and what seemed to be a growing smile. She continued, "Well, I took it, and it ended up being positive, meaning…" she gave herself time to take a huge breath, "Henry, I'm pregnant."

Henry's face brightened immensely with his signature grin, and he was at a complete loss of words. All he could do was manage to get out an "oh, my God," before kissing his wife passionately on the lips. She felt his smile through her own lips, knowing he was far from angry or upset with her. He came away, still trying to find words.

"You—you're pregnant?" was all he could get. Teddy nodded, laughing. Henry, unable to control himself, hiked up the bottom hem of Teddy's shirt until her entire stomach was exposed, and he placed his hand there. The skin of his hand sent a current through her veins. She brought her own hand to his, entwining her fingers with his. They shared a long, loving gaze with one another, their green eyes dancing with their grins.

"Can you believe it?" Teddy had a laugh lingering on the edge of her voice. "A baby."

"And you said it was too late," the man teased, sticking his tongue out. "But I can't believe it." He then leaned over her until his mouth was inches away from meeting her skin there; she felt his warm breath on her. He whispered sweetly, "Hey, there, baby. Daddy already wants to see you. So does Mommy." Teddy felt him press against her belly, giggling. She knew that his hands, and probably mouth, too, would be there quite often for the next few months. And Teddy could say, she would never grow tired of it, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Day

**A/N: Happy belated Mother's Day! Here is a quick Tenry Drabble for the occasion!**

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday night in Seattle. The month of May had finally settled the spring weather over the city, and the nights were now warm like they were during the daytime. Sure, the city was wide awake, but inside one of the apartments, one couple lay in bed, fast asleep, within each other's arms. Henry Burton slept silently _and _comfortably that night. A small smile lifted at the corners of his mouth, most likely because he had his arms wrapped around the body of his beautiful wife, Teddy Altman, who was curled up against his body, her back pressing against his bare chest. It was one of those rare occasions in which he actually got to sleep with her through the entire night. Well, of course, he slept with her every night, but most of the time, he would wake alone, since Teddy had to be at work at the crack of dawn (but she'd never forget to kiss him goodbye). Not recently, however. For the past week, he'd been sleeping soundly with her beside him, because she didn't have to get up early anymore. She wouldn't have to get up early for awhile, because Teddy was nine months pregnant with twins, and any day now, she would bring their first babies into the world. Neither of them could be any more excited.

As they slept, Henry's hand rested upon the rounded curve of Teddy's belly, with her hand on top of his. His hand never seemed to leave her stomach whenever he was with her. Something about it seemed to fascinated him, the way her skin stretched to accommodate space for the two babies within her. Teddy was at the point now where the two were fighting for space inside the womb, meaning they would be constantly doing somersaults and kicking like crazy. And, boy, was it a sight to see when one of their hands or feet would push out, recreating a scene from Alien. Henry would always get excited and just marvel at it every time. What first-time father wouldn't? And what father wouldn't treat his wife like a queen the entire pregnancy? Henry could never stop asking how Teddy was doing, which, ironically, was what Teddy was known for. This time, Henry was the basket case, at least when it came to the babies. Teddy enjoyed the break from her constantly-worried state, and Henry could agree. He understood what she had to go through when it came to VHL. But, nonetheless, they were both overjoyed that they were about to have the family they always wanted.

The couple snoozed in complete silence, not even the sounds of the city able to wake them up. But something did wake Teddy: a sharp pain in her lower back. She woke with a small gasp and sat up, causing Henry's arms to slid off her belly and to his side. Teddy moaned a little bit, trying to rub the spot that hurt. Suddenly, the pain radiated to her lower abdomen, and she let out a constricted grunt. But when the pain didn't stop, she began to seethe through her teeth. The sound woke her husband, who immediately grew concerned. He sat up with a jolt.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked instinctively. He noticed how she shifted uncomfortably as the pain throbbed through her.

Teddy, having felt guilty for waking him up, turned to look at him. "I'm fine, honey," she lied. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Henry shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Seriously, Teddy, what is it?" He watched as her hand went to support her belly, as she hissed through her clenched jaw. This made Henry go frantic. "Teddy? Teddy, talk to me!"

There was no way Teddy could hide the pain anymore, as it never stopped; it only grew worse. She gripped onto her husband's arm and tried not to scream. Suddenly, before she could say anything, she felt something burst, a wet sensation following suit. It was like someone dropped a water balloon. She didn't need any explanation to know what just happened. Teddy turned to try and face Henry, revealing how her forehead was already beginning to perspire. "Henry," she panted. "I… I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

It didn't take but two seconds for Henry to be on his feet and running around the room like an angry tornado as he got everything together. He went through a mental checklist of what Teddy needed, from the hospital bag, to the diaper bag. His wife waited for him by the door, still in her pajama pants and baggy T-shirt, when finally, he made his way out of he bedroom with the bags flung over his shoulders, in order to give himself free hands to support his wife out of the apartment.

"Let's go have a baby," he exclaimed. "Or two, rather." Teddy simply nodded in agreement, and before long, they were leaving the apartment, and on their way to Seattle Grace Mercy West.

* * *

Half an hour later, Teddy and Henry had been led to a hospital room, where they would most likely spend the next few hours. They were only one hour away from it being Sunday, so it was probably going to be early Sunday morning when the babies finally made their way into the world. Henry was trying to guess the time in his head. Meanwhile, Teddy, now in a hospital gown, kept walking around the room, in order to make the pain subside a little. It didn't help much, but some was better than nothing. Teddy soon found herself perched on the edge of the hospital bed, Henry standing before her, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned forward, head hanging down, as Henry rubbed her back gently, for both comfort and relief. He could hear the way she'd let out huge breaths as the pain came and went.

Sooner or later, Dr. Connie Ryan came into the room to find the two in that same position. She smiled gently. "Hey, how are we doing? Are we ready to have a few babies?"

Teddy did her best to give a smile, but unfortunately, it was right when a contraction hit her. She groaned uncomfortably, which was Henry's cue to rub her back again. Still, they gave Connie a nod.

"Fair enough," Connie smirked a little. "Now, Dr. Altman, if you could lay down on the bed so I can see how much you're dilated, okay?"

Teddy nodded, and Henry backed away so she could hoist herself into the bed. She leaned back and got into the right position so Dr. Ryan could do her job. Teddy felt whatever was going on, plus the pain of the same contraction, and she cringed.

"You're at six centimeters," Connie announced. "Four more and baby number on will be ready to come into the world."

* * *

Hours passed. Nurses came and went. Teddy's position was always changing. The pains kept growing closer together. The waiting never seemed to end. But before long, Dr. Ryan had returned, only to tell the couple that Teddy was finally at ten centimeters, and that it was time to start pushing. Teddy, who was covered in sweat already, put her feet into the stirrups, Henry retreating to her side to grab hold of her hand. They gave each other an excited smile before they focused on Dr. Ryan.

"Okay, Dr. Altman," Connie said. "I need you to push! Give it all you've got."

Teddy let out a cry as she used every bit of energy she had to push. Her face boiled red, sweat dripping from her forehead. Her hand tightened its grip on Henry's. Henry kept his other hand resting on her shoulder for support. "Breathe, honey," he reminded her. Teddy nodded and pushed again, writhing with pain.

"Give me another push, Dr. Altman," Connie instructed. "I can see the head. Come on, you're almost there!"

Another push, another cry of pain, more breathing, and Teddy began to feel wiped out already. But she couldn't stop now. She pushed as hard as she could, to the point where she almost popped her ears. Finally, she felt a huge sense of relief, all the pain disappearing at once, the pressure gone as quickly as it first came. Part of her wondered what had happened, until suddenly, the sound of a baby crying met her ears. Teddy looked down to see Dr. Ryan supporting a newborn baby with a towel. A huge smile grew on Teddy's face, and Henry's, too.

"Congratulations, Teddy," Connie spoke gently. "You have a healthy son."

Teddy had begun sobbing as Dr. Ryan placed her newborn son atop her chest. Her hands came up to support his tiny body as he squirmed atop her. She grinned widely as she overlooked him. "Hi, baby boy. Hey, precious boy! Oh, God, Henry, he's perfect."

Henry marveled at the sight of his son. He was a father. He was actually a father, now. He watched in awe as his wife maternally cradled the baby boy in her arms. It was hard to tell who he looked like, but then again, it was way too early to tell. He glanced over at Teddy. "You did great, hon," he kissed the top of her head. "He's perfect."

Dr. Ryan then took the little boy out of Teddy's arms so a nurse could clean him up and wrap him in a towel. Not to mention that there was another baby still waiting, so they had to move fast. Henry got to cut the cord connecting him to his mom, and then they prepared for baby number two. Before long, the pains came again, and Teddy writhed once more. Her body was utterly exhausted, but after this, it would be over. She pushed with whatever force she had remaining, crying and moaning as she did. She continued breathing, with Henry's coaching. Finally, the sudden relief of pressure occurred once again, the pain subsiding once and for all. Another baby's cries filled the room. Teddy smiled at the sound. Dr. Ryan smiled back at the two, as she held another baby in her arms.

"Now you two have a healthy daughter," she announced. "Congratulations." She said this as she put the second infant on Teddy's chest, just like she did with the boy. Another round of tears spilled from her green eyes as she examined her new daughter. The smile never ceased to shrink from her face.

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed. "She's beautiful. So, so beautiful. Henry, look at her!"

The new father already was looking. In fact, he could take his eyes off the tiny girl that rested on her mother's breasts. She was so much smaller than her brother, by a lot, probably by a whole pound. But that didn't matter. He was a father, Teddy was a mother; they both finally got the family of their dreams.

A nurse then came to take care of the newborn girl like she took care of the boy. Henry, once again, cut the cord, and then went back to his wife. She grinned ecstatically at him. "Honey," she sighed. "We had our babies!"

"We sure did," he smiled, and then he kissed her gently on the lips. "You did great, honey. They're perfect."

When both the infants were weighed, cleaned, and put into a clean towel, two nurses brought them over to the new parents. Teddy took the baby girl into her welcoming arms, and Henry held his son against him. They'd both stopped crying and calmed down now, a sweet silence filling the room. Teddy smiled down at the sweet girl in her arms, taking in how perfect she was. Henry did the same with the baby boy he held in his protective grasp. He then looked over at Teddy, meeting her green gaze and holding it. He leaned in to kiss her once again. "Way to go, honey," he murmured. "You did fantastic."

Teddy let a small giggle escape her breath, and she mouthed the words, "thank you" to him. Then she exchanged glances between the two babies. "They need names, honey. Did we ever agree on one?"

Henry thought long and hard. He remembered the arguments quite well. But these were their beautiful babies, which he had with his beautiful wife. The names had to be pretty, too. "How about Isaiah? For the boy?"

"Isaiah," Teddy tested the name on her tongue. It was one of the only names to fit with Burton and Altman at the same time. She grinned and nodded, looking over at the boy in her husband's arms. "Isaiah Altman-Burton. I love it. I love it so much. Now for the girl…"

Henry smirked gently. "You got any ideas, babe?"

"As a matter of fact," Teddy retorted. "I do. I was looking on the baby names site, just going through lists of different origin, and there was one that really jumped out at me."

"What was it?"

"Maeve," Teddy smiled. "It's an Irish name that means 'one who intoxicates.'"

"Maeve," Henry echoed the name. "Maeve Altman-Burton. It's beautiful. Just as beautiful as her mother."

She giggled and let him kiss her. God, she loved him so much. But they were forgetting something, and Teddy knew it. "By the way, Henry. I have middle names for them."

"Fire away."

"How do you feel about Isaiah Owen and Maeve Arizona?" she asked hopefully, her eyes pleading.

Henry knew how important Owen Hunt and Arizona Robbins were to his wife. If he were to reject those names, who knows how upset Teddy would be. He simply nodded with a small grin. There he had it. His beautiful babies had beautiful names, and a beautiful mom. Oh, how did he ever get this lucky? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that after years of suffering loneliness and emptiness, both he and his wife were as happy as can be.

Henry habitually glanced at the wall clock. The time read 3:27am. It was Sunday. He leaned in yet again and left a long, passionate kiss upon Teddy's sweet lips. Teddy gladly took in the sensation by kissing him back. When they broke away, they locked green gazes, mirroring each other's grins.

"Happy First Mother's Day, Teddy," he whispered, pressing against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, and they went back to admiring their sleeping babies in their warm arms. This was the beginning of the life neither Teddy nor Henry ever thought they would have. And they certainly couldn't be more overjoyed,


	3. Chapter 3: Universe & U

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I came up with when I had nothing to do. Kinda short... Kinda sucks... Oh well, hope at least one of you enjoys this!**

* * *

It was late one evening when Henry Burton heard the lock of the front door click as keys twisted within its keyhole. His wife, Teddy Altman burst into the room with a deep, frustrated sigh. She let her purse fall to the floor and shut the door, accidentally slamming it and making herself jump. He was sitting on their sofa, so he twisted around to see her enter the living room from the foyer. Immediately, he noticed the slowness of her step, how she trudged through the archway with a bit of a slouch. She had her hair pulled into a sloppy bun, and her eyes drooped a little bit, too. Must have been a crappy day at work, for sure.

"Hey, babe," her husband greeted her. He was going to get up to kiss her, but she ended up approaching the sofa and crashing onto it before he had the chance to get up.

"Hey," she said quietly, then a yawn overtook her, just as she adjusted herself so her head rested in his lap.

He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, which she gladly accepted. "How was work? I take it not very well?"

"It sucked," she groaned. "Three patients coded on my table today, one of which had been in a freaking seven-hour surgery. Today just sucked."

Henry was filled with sympathy. He knew surgeons never liked losing patients. He let a hand run gently over the skin of her cheek to soothe her. "I'm sorry about that, honey. At least you tried your best." Now that she was closer and he could have a better look at her, he could definitely see the exhaustion in her green orbs. He almost laughed at how cute it was to see her barely able to keep them open. "Wow, you look exhausted."

She yawned again. "Is it obvious?"

"A little bit," He snickered, letting his fingers run mindlessly through her golden hair, and he soon noticed the way her eyelids fluttered the more he did so. Looking at her arms, he saw chills rising on her skin. She shivered, and Henry laughed by mistake. Her lips curved upward a bit.

"Is it that funny?" she asked. "Ugh, that feels amazing, hon."

Her body soon went completely relaxed as he continued to massage her scalp. Every once in a while, she'd moan quietly with relief. She was definitely in need of a rest. Henry was so worried about how she worked herself so hard, afraid she'd wear herself out or something. With his free hand, he stroked the smooth skin of her cheeks, watching the grin form on her lips. She was so beautiful; exhaustion couldn't even mask that. he must have done something right to get such a superwoman as his wife. He chuckled a bit, and Teddy suddenly opened her eyes to shoot him a suspicious glance.

"What?" she smirked.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Henry asked flirtatiously.

Teddy let out a breath. "You tell me so often I can't even keep track anymore."

He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he murmured sweetly. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you, too," she smiled gently, nearly half asleep. She went to adjust her position, when suddenly, she cringed and seethed through clenched teeth. Henry immediately became worried.

"What is it?" he asked. "You okay?

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. My back is just killing me, that's all."

A very light smirk tugged at one corner of Henry's mouth. "I can fix that if you want," he suggested soothingly. He had her sit up and lean forward, his hands reaching for her shoulders. "Where does it hurt?"

Teddy managed to point to one spot on her lower back, so Henry moved his hands there and firmly began to press into her. He rubbed little circles into her skin, finding a knot and working it out. Teddy leaned her head back in pained relief, moaning out into the silence. "Oh, my _God, _Henry," she sighed, just as he pushed into another knot. His hands were strong, yet they were gentle, working their magic to make her relax. At one moment, he pressed harder than normal, making Teddy cringe and gasp a little. Henry stopped.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"No, no," Teddy shook her head, reaching her hands behind her to blindly feel for his. She took him by the wrists once she found them and manually placed them on her back again. "Keep going. It's okay."

He was unsure, still thinking he'd hurt her. But he obeyed, and he started up again. After a little while, Teddy's body was still tense, and it hurt her to arch her back to stretch it out. Henry couldn't help but smile as he kept his hands on her body. He leaned in until his mouth was next to her ear. She felt his breath on her skin, and she smiled, waiting for what he had to say.

"You know," his voice was a sweet, low murmur. "It would be easier without these clothes getting in my way. Maybe we should move this to the bedroom."

Teddy felt her face flush and her adrenaline rush. She twisted her neck to peer at him over her shoulder, smirking. "You think?" It was just now that she realized that his hands had begun to slip beneath the bottom hem of her shirt, fingers grazing her skin. She reached a hand around his neck to pull him to her, meeting his lips passionately. When they came apart, she bit her lower lip while she gazed into his eyes. "Okay, let's go." She rose up off the sofa quickly, but didn't even notice that Henry had taken her by the hand, so when he yanked her back down to his level on the sofa, she shrieked, only to laugh as she found herself on his lap. Henry kissed her on the top of her shoulder, Teddy leaning into him. "Whatever happened to the bedroom?" she asked, barely able to form her words, since she was so overtaken by his touch.

He fake-grumbled but soon chuckled. "Okay, let's go then," he said. Teddy got up, and he followed close behind, trying hard not to scoop her into his arms and make sweet love to her. Hell, it was hard for him to not kiss her all over. They got into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them, and Teddy went straight to the dresser to get out of her clothes. Henry watched as she rid herself of everything except her bra and underwear, before she went over to the bed and laid down on her stomach. He couldn't believe how flawless her skin was. Her bronze color even had a glow, and it amazed him. He began working her back with his hands, rubbing out the tense areas with ease. Teddy moaned quietly, eyes fluttering as she became more and more relaxed. This amused her husband, and he chuckled a bit, making Teddy peer through squinted eyes.

"What is it now?" she pried, trying to act stern.

Caught red-handed, Henry blushed. "Sorry, hon. I can't remember the last time you were this tired… or tense. Really was a long day, huh?"

She nodded sleepily, letting out a deep exhale, at least until a moan took its place when Henry pushed hard into a really sore spot. He worried a little, wanting to stop because he thought he was doing more bad than good, she warned him, so he continued. His hands began moving up her back, working her shoulders, too, before going back down. He repeated this several times until he noticed something; his wife had gone quiet.

Henry leaned to look at her face, finding her eyes closed shut, face buried deep into the pillow, fast asleep. The exhaustion had finally gotten the best of her, and Henry found it adorable. He pulled his hands away and got up off the bed so he could go to her side, where kneeled to the ground beside the bed and admired how beautiful his wife was, even in exhausted sleep. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead before standing back up, taking the corner of the comforter in his hands and slowly working it out from under her, extremely careful not to wake her up. Once he pulled it free, he put it back, except this time, it went over his wife, enveloping her in warmth. He then went to his side, ridding himself of everything but his boxers before sliding beneath the covers and snuggling up next to her. His arm draped over her and pulled her closer to him. It scared him for a moment when she stirred, but he relaxed when he found that she moved only to turn to her side and curl up against him, just like they slept every night. When he was finally situated and comfortable, he sighed, a smile curving on his face.

This happened every single night when they went to sleep. Henry would remember how lucky he was to have her in his life. It sort of made him proud, even more so when people would tell him how cute they were together, or how pretty his wife is. He definitely enjoyed having the bragging rights. He would look back on his life and wonder what he did that made her fall for him. In fact, there were many reasons, at least that's what Teddy told him when he asked awhile ago. He would imagine the huge life ahead of them, what they had coming. Whatever happened in the past was gone now. Henry looked to the future…

…because when he was with Teddy, it felt that his VHL no longer existed, and that was exactly how he liked it and how it should be.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are Family

**A/N: Okay, I know I wrote a chapter about Teddy having the twins, making this out of order, but you know what, that's okay, because this whole story is just a bunch of drabbles thrown together. This one is just a random one, in which Teddy, Henry, and their young daughter, Alana, enjoy some family time, while also thinking about the fact that Teddy is expecting twins. Enjoy!**

* * *

Teddy Altman woke to complete silence that morning. As she drew out of her deep sleep, it occurred to her that she hadn't woken to the sound of her pager, as she usually did most other mornings. She yawned and stretched, as a smile grew on her face, happy that she didn't have to get up to go to work that day. Instead, she could have the whole day to herself, just her and her loving husband, Henry Burton, and their sweet daughter, Alana. Thinking about that gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling. All of a sudden, something jabbed her in the stomach, which made her look down toward the swell of her abdomen, inside which her unborn twins were nestled. She watched as one of the babies moved beneath her skin, fascinated by it as she ran a hand over the spot where she'd been kicked. A giggle escaped her throat as she kept rubbing her baby bump, and she knew someone wouldn't want to miss this.

Teddy glanced over to find her husband sound asleep, face down, and half naked beside her. His hair was a mess thanks to the way he slept, and he very lightly snored. His wife smiled gently and softly rubbed his back, and she gave him a light shake. "Hey, babe," she crooned, doing the best she could to lean down and kiss him on the cheek. Immediately, he stirred and grumbled a bit. Through squinted, tired eyes, he glanced up at his wife, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey," he whispered before stretching and yawning, propping himself up on one elbow. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not for very long," Teddy shrugged. She motioned down to her swollen torso. "These two kept me up for most of the night. Sorry if I have bags under my eyes or look awful."

Henry examined every feature of her face, smirking. "You don't, hon. You look beautiful."

His wife crinkled her nose. "Don't lie to me, I know I look like crap."

"No, you don't. You look amazing, like always. And honestly, I have no idea how you do it, or how I got so lucky." With every word he spoke, the space between them closed inch by inch. Before they met, Henry smiled and bit his lip. "I must have done something right that day."

"You did," Teddy giggled. "Now stop talking and kiss me, you idiot." She then pulled him into her, pressing her lips against his. Henry gladly accepted her mouth and he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to his advantage. When they came apart, they smiled at one another, holding each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," Henry said as he placed one last kiss on her forehead.

His wife's grin widened. "I love you, too." She leaned her head on his shoulder for a while, until she felt him place a hand on her stomach.

"So," he murmured. "They were keeping you up all night, huh?"

"Yep," Teddy nodded. "They have been for the past few nights, actually. They don't like to let me sleep at all."

"It's funny," Henry smirked. "I remember you said the same thing when you were pregnant with Alana. Looks like all three of them are gonna be trouble makers." He focused his gaze on her stomach and leaned over it, lifting her shirt and kissing its crest. Teddy threw her head back as his lips tickled her skin. Henry laughed and traced his fingers all over her. "Is that what you two are? Are you trouble makers like your sister was?" His voice was distorted as he tried to kiss and talk at the same time. Suddenly, Henry felt something come up and poke his cheek, and when he looked to see what it was, he could see the movement within her belly. His eyes widened and met the gaze of his wife, who was giggling.

"Maybe we have soccer players on our hands," she smiled. She then reached out for his hand and guided it to the spot where one of the babies had kicked. After a moment, the baby kicked again, and Henry, fascinated, beamed with excitement.

"I'll never grow tired of that," he sighed happily, and Teddy nodded with agreement.

Just then, the door creaked open, slowly, inch by inch. Both Teddy and Henry glanced up and grinned when the door revealed their young daughter, Alana, standing there in the doorway. She was dressed in her pajamas, her blonde hair fresh from the bed. She cooed quietly, most likely saying 'mommy' or 'daddy,' they weren't sure, she was so quiet.

"Hi, sweetheart," Teddy beamed and held her arms out, beckoning her daughter toward her. Alana gave a small smile and ran to their bedside, climbing between them. Teddy wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on her cheek a few times. Alana giggled, and when Henry joined in, even starting to tickle her, she burst out laughing loudly. Then, Henry pulled her onto his lap to tickle her some more. Alana squealed with laughter.

Teddy loved how much Henry loved being a father to their daughter. Watching him with Alana made her heart soar, warming her completely. She remembered the day she was born, and how Henry, as if he couldn't be any more of a huge sweetheart, melted right then and there. She couldn't wait until the moment their twin babies, a boy and a girl, were born, just to see him hold them close, cuddling them, singing to them, and rocking them to sleep. She could already hear the twins squealing with their laughter as Henry tickled them. The thought was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Henry stopped tickling his daughter when he saw the grin on his wife's face. "What are we all smiley about today?" he smirked.

His voice drew Teddy out of her trance, and she blushed. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Henry echoed. "You know, before we were _actually_ married, I used to say that happiness was overrated. Oh, how wrong I was."

Alana crawled off her father's lap and went over to her mother, placing her hands atop the baby bump that fascinated her so much. "Baby," she said, kissing it.

"That's right, honey," Teddy said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "There is a baby in there. Actually, there are two babies."

"Two?" Alana asked, even holding up two fingers. Teddy nodded. She knew Alana probably didn't understand what it really meant, and would find out when she goes to meet her brother and her sister at the same time. It was only a matter of time before that moment would arrive. The young girl simply smiled and rested her head against her mother's belly, kissing it once again before she said, "Two baby." Teddy felt her heart melting at the sight, especially when Alana's big green eyes gazed up toward her.

The sight amazed Henry as well as he watched the two snuggled against each other. He leaned over Alana and kissed her forehead. "You lovin' on your sister and brother?" he asked, completely baby-talking to her, which made Teddy giggle. "Can you say Maeve or Isaiah?" Alana tried to pronounce the names of her siblings, having the most trouble with Isaiah, but still, both names sounded like a mash up of sounds, like most baby talk. Henry laughed. "Can you give them a kiss?"

With that, Alana pressed another kiss to Teddy's abdomen, prompting both Teddy and Henry to giggle in awe. "Aren't you the sweetest baby sister?" Teddy laughed as she tickled Alana, the little girl squealing again with laughter. Henry joined in on the fun, all three laughs filling the entire room. It made the couple imagine what it would be like in two years' time, when all three of their kids would be in the room, cuddling up with their parents, laughing along. Neither of them would ever have imagined having such a wonderful family if it had been five years prior. Yet there they were, with their young daughter with them, and two more little ones on the way. Within the next year, they would have two girls and a boy with them. Before the surgeon and the patient met, all of that felt like just a mere dream, a good story at best. Now, it was more than that.

In fact, 'a good story' might as well be an understatement.


End file.
